War Torn Secrets
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Sonic leaves for war with Miles (Tails), Knuckles and his Father (Jules), leaving their wives and children in Mobotropolis. Sonic fights in the army with everyone he went with until a failed mission to sneak into the enemy's palace and destroy it from within. Sonic did not return. What happened to Sonic? And what of his family and friends? Rated for violence and lots of blood.
1. Sonic's POV: Leaving For War

Chapter 1

Sonic's P.O.V: Leaving For War

I was standing outside Castle Acorn's front gates with a backpack hanging over my back. Dad and Knuckles were behind me, saying goodbye to Julie-Su and Lara-Su and Mum while I was doing the say to my wife and kids. Miles had already said goodbye to his wife, Mina, and his kids, Skye and Melody. I, Sonic The Hedgehog, am just about to do the same to mine. To Sally and my kids, Sonja and Manik. The twins were only five years old and I already had to leave them. Well, it was for their safety. A new enemy had appeared or he had said he was a new enemy, we didn't know for sure, but me, Knuckles, Dad and Miles had to leave to go help. We had to go to the army and be a part of it. Of course, since I'm King I had a choice of not to go, but I chose to. This was now my kingdom to protect since Sally's Dad stepped down and Elias didn't want the crown anymore either, so … yeah.

The twins … Manik, the brown boy that resembled me except for his colour and eyes, they were Sal's colours. And Sonja. My little girl. She looked just nearly like her Mother the only difference was that her hair was dark blue and her fur was blue like mine and her eyes were mine. I kissed both of them on their foreheads with a smile on my face and I saw that they had none.

"Daddy, why do you have to go?" Sonja asked me with teary eyes.

I stroked her dark blue hair with my gloved hand. My fingers went through her hair as I stroked it. My other hand was ruffling Manik's small brown fringe, "Sorry, you two but it's what I have to do."

"But Dad, you don't need to go because you're King," Manik exclaimed, grabbing the arm I had ruffling his fringe.

I sighed and looked at them both while lowering myself to their level, "You two remember all the bedtime stories I told you about me and you're Mother and the Freedom Fighters when we were younger?" They both nod at my question and I smile. "Well, this'll be nothing compared to what I faced back then. Think of this as just like another one of those adventures I had, okay?"

They both nod and hug me. I wrap my own arms around them as they started to cry. If my parents hadn't been taken from me … would I have been acting the same way Sonja and Manik are acting when Dad went to war? I shook my head of these thoughts as that never happened. I gotta think of the present and continued hugging the twins. My kids.

"We don't want you to do, Daddy," Sonja cried as tears appeared in her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

I let them go and looked at both of them in the eyes. I wiped away Sonja's tears with my thumb and spoke softly to them, "Don't you worry … when this is all over I'll be back home, playing tag with you two again. But I want to do this … to keep you two and your Mother safe, okay? It's the only way I can."

After I said that to them I kissed them on their foreheads once more and stood up. Both of them grabbed each leg of mine and held it tight, Sonja held my right while Manik held my left. Well, they were more like sitting on top of my shoes.

I looked down at them with a weak smile. "Come on, you two, I have to go." I saw their pleading faces look up at me and I was instantly filled with guilt. I sighed and picked both of them up in each of my arms. I knew that if I didn't make it through this war that this would be the last time I held them, so I made the most of it.

They hugged my face as I could feel their tears fall onto my cheeks. "We're gonna miss you, Daddy!" Sonja cried as their tears continued. I kept my smile, enjoying the hug they were giving me and I was giving them.

Across from me I heard Knuckles finish up with Julie-Su and little Lara-Su and walked over to Sally with Dad. Sal walked up to them with tears in her eyes as she hugged Knuckles and Dad.

"Goodbye Jules, Knuckles. Good luck," I heard her tell them.

"We will, your majesty," Knuckles said as he bowed at her.

She nodded and looked over at me with tears running down her cheeks, "C…Can you two promise me … that you'll bring Sonic back? The twins will need him just as much as I will," I felt my heart slow when I heard her say that. The guilt I had for the kids hardened twice for now that I had Sally's guilt weighed in with theirs. But I knew I was doing this for her, for them and for the kingdom.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to my son to stop him from returning to his family," Dad told Sal while nodding at her. "I don't want my grandchildren to have no Father the way Sonic hardly ever had me." I hugged my kids tighter, slightly, when I heard that. I hadn't had known who Dad was until I was a teenager … that's when I met him and Mum. It had been an embarrassing meeting, but from then on it was good to have my parents back. And I guess I don't want Sonja and Manik to feel the same way.

Knuckles answered as well while bowing before Sal as she WAS the REAL royalty in the family a part from the kids, "I'll make sure nothing happens to the King, Sally." Knuckles is the only one a part from me, Dad, Mum, Julie-Su, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE, Max, Alicia, Meagan and Elias that call her by her real name. The same goes for me, only I don't let Knux call me by my real name I let Miles and Mina while their kids call me 'Uncle Sonic'. It makes more sense than 'Uncle King Sonic'.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged them again and my attention was taken by the twins as when I tried to let them go … they wouldn't. I sighed and took them over to Amy and handed them to her. Ever since Amy never got her wish to be my wife she decided to let it slide and be the twins' nanny. Sal and I also made her the twins' Godmother. We haven't picked a Godfather yet, but I think I would've chosen Miles if he weren't their Uncle.

Amy took the twins from me with a nod and took them over to where Julie-Su was with Lara-Su and Mum. Dad and Knuckles left to go over to the van where Miles was. I walked in front of Sally and I could see that she was starting to tear up. I grabbed one of her hands and then stroked her cheek with my spare hand.

She wiped away her tears and look at me, "It's just … going to be hard without you around to look after the kids. I'm not that good when playing games with them than you are and I can't tell as good a bedtime stories as you do."

I smiled at her and hugged her while saying softly to her, "It'll be okay, Sal. I may be going out somewhere far from here, but you know that I'll be with you in the most precious place you have. Your heart. And you and the twins will be in mine while I'm away." she nodded as I let go of the hug and quickly turned serious, but with a sad tone, "But Sal, if I don't come back…" I took off my crown and gave it to her.

She gasped and looked into my eyes. My eyes held seriousness and sadness in them while hers held worry and sadness as well. "But … you can't…" I put a finger on her mouth before she could finish.

"I'm not giving up my role as King, Sal, I'm only giving it to you if I don't make it. If I don't … I want you to give it to Manik when he's older or Sonja when she has a husband," I told Sal, her tears fell down her cheeks and I wiped them away. "Don't worry, Sal, you know me better than anyone else. I'll be back before you know it and still be able to kick villains' butt."

She giggled at that and nodded, "Alright, Sonic, but first … before you go…" she put my crown back on my head which confused me. "I want one last kiss from the King before he goes."

I smiled at her, fixing up my crown and complied. I leaned in to kiss her and she did the same. Our lips met as our eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her back and she did the same to around my neck. Our kiss didn't last for long as we broke a part we hugged each other once more, heads on the other's shoulders.

"I will miss you, my King," Sal told me as she gave me one last peck on my lips.

We let go of the hug, but we still held one another's hands, "See you later, my Queen."

With that I let go of her hands, gave her my crown back and walked over to the van. Julie-Su, Mum, Amy and the three kids went over to where Sal was and watched as we got into the van. I hopped in the front seat with Miles while Dad and Knuckles hopped in the back. Sal took the twins from Amy and took them over to the van as she knew they wanted to give me one last hug. And I wanted one last family hug too. Sal stopped at my side of the van and I wound down the window.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," all three of them said, sadly. I smiled as I leaned over the edge of the window and hugged all three of them. They smiled also and when I let go of them their smiles faded, except for Sal's. She knew what I was doing was right for a King to do and she was proud. My kids on the other hand … were scared for me.

"Hey, you two, chin up. Remember my stories? I'll come back. You just gotta keep believing I will if I don't," I told them and lay one more kiss on each of their forehead's before winding the window back up and Miles started the engine and drove off. I would've run, but I was told to go in the van. It would be the SAFEST for me as I'm King and many people wanna kill the King for the crown that aren't apart of Mobotropolis. Pfft! Like I need protection! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog! The Fastest Thing Alive! I'll be fine. I'll win this war and go back to Sally and the twins with hardly a scar on me. I know it. That's how it always goes.

* * *

_**(Please Read Author Note. I'm Getting Tired Of People Thinking I've Stopped Writing When I Say I'm On Writers Block.)**_

_**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated any stories in awhile and sorry, but I'm still on huge writers block with them as well as school work. I'm trying to finish the new chapters of 'DNWOLFA' and 'Nightmare From The Past', but you know writers block. I'm stuck halfway through writing the chaps. So, I hope this new story will keep you entertained till then. Remember what I said about school work. It's near the end of the year and I'm on a tight schedule with FTV and Maths assignments. Block exams is this Thursday as well. Oh goody.**_

_**Anyways, hope you enjoy,**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_

_**P.S. I know I changed the look for Sonic and Sally's kids, but it's only because I thought they looked too much like their parents in the comics. I thought it'd be cool if they looked like a mixture like Lara-Su. So, that's what I did.**_


	2. Sally's POV: The Letter

Chapter 2

Sally's P.O.V: The Letter

It's been nine years since Sonic left to go to join the army. Nine years. The twins have been even more worried and scared for him after they began their teen years. I can understand that. Ever since Sonic left I have been hoping that I would never get a letter back, saying that he had fallen during battle. But that's how he had always wanted to die. A hero. He never wanted to die by choking on a chilidog or by sickness. No. He had always wanted to die a hero. Either saving me, his friends, family, Mobius or his children. Any one of those would do the same for him. Any of them. But I just want to see him again. See that smirk of his when he gets what he wants and when he used to play with the twins. I hope he returns someday soon.

Today was Sunday, I was sitting in the Castle, reading a book. Sonja and Manik had gone out to do rounds of the city with Lara-Su, Skye and Melody. Lara-Su was one year older than the twins. She was a mix of both Knuckles and Julie-Su, like Sonja and Manik are of me and Sonic. She was red with a pink fringe and had a long piece of it in a plat by the side of her face. She wore a dark blue open-jacket with a slightly lighter blue shirt underneath. She wore gloves with black rings around the wrists and her boots were a dark blue and grey. Sonja wore a jacket similar to my old one only its sleeves go down to her gloves and it's also a pull over head jacket, except it was red. Her gloves are like her Father's and her boots are like Sonic's also, only that it has no gold buckles. Manik's gloves were white with blue cuffs and his sneakers were blue like my old ones only that they didn't have much other colours to it. Skye and Melody looked similarly like only one of their parents, but slightly different.

The book I was reading was about the supernatural. Sonic had told me to stop reading books about history and romance novels. He gave me the idea to try and read a science fiction, supernatural or horror novel. I chose supernatural. It was about this man who went to war a few years after his child was born and he came back with a curse as well as people thinking that he had been killed. His wife and child had been overjoyed while the people in his village had been angered and were going to seek revenge on him and his family.

I heard a knock at the door to our room. The castle was like an apartment building. The top floor held our apartment as we are the royal family. The second top held the Prower family, Sonic's family, my family and the castle's workers like maids, servants, cooks and so on. The rest of the castle areas are the dining hall, throne room, the staff room, the kitchen and the children's play room. Our apartment is larger because we're the royal family. It has more rooms, so we can have a lounge room while the others have just bedrooms and bathrooms.

I closed my book, put it on the table beside the couch and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw the messenger at the door, panting, and holding a letter in his hand. He was a green echidna with brown eyes, he held the letter out to me. "Here, your majesty. A letter from the General," he told me.

I took the letter from him and he bowed, "Thank you." I then, closed the door, opened the letter and started to read. I gasped as the letter's words weren't about Sonic, but was about Jules. It said:

_Dear Queen Sally,_

_I am sorry to inform you, but this letter is not about the King. It is about the King's Father, Jules. He was on a mission with the King against the enemy when he was stabbed through his chest and through his life source. The King could not finish the mission and he brought Jules back. He did not want to finish the mission and leave his Father's body out there. So, during this event … Jules was killed. I hope you can tell the King's Mother about this tragic incident._

_From The General._

_The King will hopefully be home soon._

I clutched the paper in hands in horror. Jules had been killed during a mission with Sonic. My stomach flipped at the thought of how Sonic must be feeling. Losing his Father under his watch. My Aurora. Poor Sonic. Now my thoughts shifted to Bernadette. How would she take this news? I sighed and folded the letter back up. I guess it would be best to tell her now than later. I opened the door and headed to the staircase, I walked down it and into the top second floor hallway. I passed the Prower's apartment and came to Bernadette's. I lifted my hand to knock and hesitated. I was scared for her reaction, but I decided it best to tell her that Sonic was still alive, but Jules ... wasn't. A tear fell down my cheek as I knocked and tightened my hold on the letter. I was scared for Sonic even more now. I was afraid he could get killed. Even though he had faced death a lot of times when he was younger he had gotten older now and age had slightly caught up with him. He had gotten slower, but only a little. He was still as fast as he used to be. But I was still frightened for him.

Bernadette opened the door and smiled when she saw me, "Sally! It's great to see you! Is there any word on Sonic, Charles or Jules yet?" I looked at her and she could tell by my grave expression that something _had _happened that was bad. She allowed me to come inside her apartment and sit down on her couch. I held the letter in both of my hands. Ever since Jules and Charles had left, I allowed Bernadette to move into one of the two second class apartments in the castle. There are three apartments that are larger than the others. One is the main apartment which holds the royal family in rule at that moment and their children. The other two are the ones for the King and Queen's parents, but if they've already passed on than the King and Queen's closest friends get them and the Prowers will be getting one of those apartments when either my parents or Sonic's passes on.

"Yes, I did get a letter from their General and I … think you should sit down," I tell her.

She sits down on the couch beside me and looks at me in worry, "What is it?"

I breathed in a shaky breath and handed her the letter. She took it from me and read it. Once she finished reading, she gasped and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh … no. Jules." Her tears started to fall down her cheeks and I leaned over to hug her as she needed a lot of comfort right now. I also wanted to do it as she was my Mother-in-law and I wanted to do this for Sonic as well.

"I am so sorry, Bernadette," I told her as we hugged.

"No need to apologize, Sally, it's not your fault," she said with a quivering voice. "I'm … worried about Sonic though. For Jules to … get killed right in front of him. I can imagine how he's feeling, but … not in the way he experienced it."

I nodded at Bernadette and let go of the hug. She sniffed and I rubbed her back, "Will you be alright?"

She nodded, "Yes. Once Charles and Sonic come back I'll be a lot better though."

"So will I," I sighed. "I hope nothing horrible happens to them. I don't want the twins to entirely lose Sonic."

"Neither do I, Sally. I don't want to see my grandchildren's expressions to be sad every time I bring up their Father. I would want them to remember all the good times they had with him. That's probably what Sonic and Charles are doing right now," she explained to me.

I nodded my head, "Same here. I'll head back up now. I have quite a bit of paperwork to go through for the council as Sonic isn't here to do it."

Bernadette looked at me as I stood up and started to leave, "Sally? Would you like a cup of tea before you go?"

I smiled at Bernadette as I've always loved her tea, "Alright." Even though she didn't have to she always wanted to make her own dinner, lunch, breakfast, tea, any of those. She didn't care if we had waiters or servants that could be called to bring up the food she just goes ahead and does it herself.

I sat down at the coffee table and waited as Bernadette went to put the kettle on and then we could talk more about regular things. She would probably want to know what Sonja and Manik have been up to lately, but I wouldn't mind telling her. I'm mostly worried right now if Sonic will make it back alive. But I'm not judging him because of his age, I'm only judging him because before he left he had told me he had been getting major back pains. I think I know what it's from though. It's probably from all the times he's spin-dashed Robotnik's robots when we were teenagers. But I could be wrong. I'm still hoping though that he comes back safe and sound.

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE:**_

_**Just a quick update before bed. Major headache and still writers block. Sonja and Manik's looks are different in this, I know, but that's because they looked too much like Sonic and Sally in the comics, so I mixed them up a bit. Anyways, hope you liked this chap. Please, stop annoying me with reviews like your yelling at me to hurry up in my other stories. It takes time to think up a chapter, finalise it and then there's life based things as well as writers block. Also, some people may not finish their stories, because ... well ... there are things in life like sickness, disease, murder and car accidents and authors on here can be victims of them too. You gotta remember that when a story isn't finished it may not be their fault. Some may have stopped writing it, sure, but others may have been in these situations and no one in their family knows their password to tell the fans of their fanfictions what's happened to them. It's true. As it goes when you ... die your internet accounts stay on the internet forever. So, be patient with me and these other people, okay. It's not their fault their taking so long.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. Sonja's POV: Rounds

Chapter 3

Sonja's P.O.V: Rounds

Me, Manik, Lara-Su, Skye and Melody were walking around New Mobotropolis. It was located on Angel Island. It has been nine years since all our Dads left to go to war. Mum doesn't get letters from the General that often to tell her of Dad's and Grandpa's progress. Sometimes, if he has time, we get letters from Dad. Manik and I are joyous when we get the letters, but lately … he hasn't sent any, so he's either busy or something … is wrong.

As we walked, I saw Manik getting bored and he groaned, "Are we gonna do anything or just walk around?"

I looked at him with a sigh. "Mum said we had to do rounds of the city to see if anything was up."

He looked at me in confusion. "Wouldn't it be easier to split up into twos or threes?"

Lara-Su and I face palmed with a small smile on our faces. "No, because if there's a gang we all need to be there in case there's big trouble."

Manik sighed in boredom as he slumped his shoulders, "Fine."

We continued to walk, Manik continuing to groan over and over again. I was getting frustrated with him. I think both me and Manik attained similar traits to both our parents yet mine is similar to our Mum's and Manik's is similar to our Dad's. Even though we haven't had a lot of time with him, Mum still tells us stories of her adventures with him and the Freedom Fighters when they were younger. It's really hard on her running a kingdom and looking after us. Manik and I both know that and he's only mature for Mum whenever we're at the castle and she wants to behave or anything. He and I believe Dad will come back. We know he will.

As we walked Manik looked around and snickered, sneaking away from our group. I caught his escape out of the corner of my eye and sighed. I nudged my brother's crush. Ever since Dad left me and Manik had grown closer, even though we fight at times we're still like best friends. Like Dad and Uncle Miles.

Lara-Su looked at me, "What is it, Sonja?"

"He's making an escape. I'll go get him," I told her.

Lara-Su looked at me, worried. That's when Skye and Melody came into the conversation. Skye was shaking, slightly. "Are you s…sure, Sonja? This neighbourhood is d…d…dangerous."

I smiled at my little cousin, he was always concerned about me and Manik along with Melody as if we really were blood related like Dad and Uncle Tails always acted toward each other.

"I'll be fine, Skye. Don't worry about me, you guys. I'm just worried about what trouble my brother could get himself into," I told them.

They nodded, but hesitantly, and I ran after Manik. Although I knew the others would continue their rounds, I knew that they were worried about me and Manik in this place, alone, because ever since Dad left for the war this part of town ... hasn't liked how Mum's been running the peace in the kingdom.

* * *

_**Yea, just a quick update. I've had this on my memory stick for a while and I felt like updating. I tried to make it longer, but I guess it's one of those chapters that can't be made longer. Soz. Anyways, I Hope You Enjoyed It And a Happy New Year To you All! My First 2014 Update, Everyone!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
